Superboy
by einsteinjet
Summary: After Superman's return from his 5-year absence, Lois Lane learns that he is the father of her son, Jason. As Jason grows up, he decides he wants to follow in his father's footsteps and become a superhero. Meanwhile, Lex Luthor plans to destroy Superman.
1. Forward

**Forward**

In Superman Returns (the movie this is based on), there's one plot element that just bugs me.

Jor-El is still around.

In Superman II: The Richard Donner Cut, Jor-El uses up all of his energy to give Superman his powers back. But then in Superman Returns, Jor-El is back, and it's like there weren't any consequences for Superman giving up his powers.

For this story, I'm going to change that. Let's say Superboy-Prime punched reality and some things got retconned:

Superman's suit looks different (it'll be described in the story).

Superman's logo looks different (see story image).

Lex Luthor is played by Kevin Spacey's good twin.

Superman: The Movie happens the way you remember it.

Superman II: The Richard Donner Cut happens the way you remember it, except:

Lara tells Lex about Zod and the Phantom Zone instead of Jor-El.

After Superman gives up his powers, he still has access to the knowledge and technology in the Fortress of Solitude, but he can't talk to Jor-El.

Instead of reversing time, Superman uses Kryptonian technology to wipe Lois's memory.

Instead of leaving Earth without telling anyone, Superman tells everyone through the press that he's leaving to look for Krypton and promises to return.

Basically, just ignore everything in Superman Returns, except for the parts mentioned in this story.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Superman is dead.

That was the headline on one of the issues of The Daily Planet that editor Perry White had before him. The other one read, "Superman Lives." He didn't yet know which one he would have to publish the next day.

Superman was in the hospital after stopping Lex Luthor's latest plan. Luthor planned to use kryptonite and Kryptonian crystals to grow a kryptonite continent, which would have destroyed most of Earth's land masses, forcing people to buy his land. Superman managed to lift the land mass into space before it could do much damage.

Richard, Perry's nephew and the Planet's assistant editor, looked over the papers with him. "It's kind of morbid, Perry."

"Always be prepared."

Outside Perry's office, Lois Lane, Pulitzer Prize-winning reporter and Richard's fiancée, was at her desk. Just a couple hours ago, Superman had saved her, Richard, and their 5-year-old son, Jason, from drowning in a yacht that capsized because of Luthor's land mass. Now, Superman was in a coma.

Jason went to Lois to show her a picture he had drawn. It was Superman carrying Lois, Richard, and Jason under a red sun. The stick figures were labeled "Superman, Mommy, Daddy, me."

Lois thought about what happened on Luthor's yacht. She was being attacked by one of his henchmen, when suddenly the henchman was crushed by a piano. A piano that Jason had thrown.

Richard walked up to her. "You can go, if you want to. I mean...you don't have to stay here."

"Where else world I be?"

Richard looked up at a TV that was showing news coverage of Superman at the hospital. "I'll drive."

* * *

A police officer escorted Lois and Jason through the hallway into Superman's room. He was unconscious on the bed, and his suit was on a chair in the corner.

"Mommy?", said Jason. "Is he gonna get better?"

"...I don't know."

"I want him to. I like him."

"Me too."

Jason walked over to the chair with Superman's suit. Lois went to Superman.

"I don't know if you can hear me.", she whispered in his ear. "They say, sometimes, when people are...that sometimes they can hear you. I wanted to tell you..." She whispered something in his ear, and then left with Jason.

Later that night, a doctor walked into Superman's room to find him and his suit gone.

* * *

Jason was asleep in his bedroom. Superman was standing beside him.

"You will be different.", he whispered. "Sometimes, you will feel like an outcast. But you will never be alone. You will make my strength your own. You will see my life through your eyes...as your life will be seen through mine. The son becomes the father...and the father becomes the son."

Superman flew out the window. Jason woke up. Lois was outside, wondering if Superman would make it.

 _"Goodnight!"_

Lois saw Jason looking out his window, then turned around and saw Superman hovering in front of her.

"...Will we see you...around?", she said.

"I'm always around. Goodnight, Lois."

Superman flew away.


	3. Ten Years Later

**Ten Years Later**

A lot happened since then. The kryptonite continent that Luthor created started orbiting the Sun between Mars and Jupiter, and continued growing until it was the size of a large dwarf planet. It was named New Krypton.

Lois told Richard that Superman was Jason's biological father. Since Richard knew that Lois still loved Superman, they decided to break up. Superman would teach Jason how to use his powers. The most recent power he developed was X-Ray vision. Superman gave him lead-lined glasses to block it if it activated accidentally.

Superman would often try to get closer to Lois and Jason, but the world would always need him more. He fought several supervillains in the years following his return.

John Corben, AKA Metallo: A bank robber who was turned into a cyborg with a kryptonite heart as his power source.

Rudy Jones, AKA Parasite: A former janitor who was mutated by biohazardous waste into a creature that can absorb energy.

Winslow Schott, AKA Toyman: A criminal who utilizes weaponized toys.

Siobhan McDougal, AKA Silver Banshee: An Irish woman with an otherworldly sonic scream.

Albert Michaels, AKA Atomic Skull: A former scientist who now has energy blasting powers.

Maxima: Queen of the planet Almerac. She came to Earth to try to get Superman to marry her.

Lobo: An intergalactic bounty hunter.

With the exception of Maxima, who went back to her home planet, all of these villains were locked up in a specialized facility called Stryker's Island Penitentiary.

After Luthor's plan failed, he became stranded on a tiny island in the middle of the ocean. Superman tracked him down and took him to prison. Ten years later, he hasn't even attempted to escape. But Superman is sure that he's planning something.

He does have a plan.


End file.
